The Quarterback
The Quarterback is the third episode of Glee's fifth season and the ninety-first episode overall. It is tribute to the late Cory Monteith and his character, Finn Hudson. It premiered on October 10, 2013. After this episode, there was a 4-week hiatus with the following episode, A Katy or A Gaga, airing on November 7th. In the wake of Finn's sudden death, old friends return to McKinley to grieve in the only way they know, by singing. Kurt, Burt and Carole sort out Finn's belongings; Sue, Santana and Puck seek guidance as their anger and pain over Finn's death frustrates them; Will and Shannon assist in helping everybody else grieve but Emma realises that Will isn't allowing himself time to cry and Rachel makes a return to McKinley, presenting the Glee Club with something meaningful. The episode was directed by Brad Falchuk and co-written by Falchuk, Ryan Murphy, and Ian Brennan, with special assistance from Lea Michele. Plot The episode begins with a performance of Seasons of Love by New Directions and some of its former members (Kurt, Mike, Puck, Mercedes, and Santana), during which they wear black outfits and a picture of Finn is projected in the auditorium wall at the ending of the performance. In New York, Kurt is reflecting on Finn's death. He can't even look at the suit he wore to the funeral, and he mentions that he is going back to Lima for a memorial that Will has organized. Most of all, though, he doesn't want to remember how Finn died, but how he lived. Will, Emma, and Shannon talk about how the school, and themselves, are dealing with Finn's death. Emma tells the two that she cleared her schedule to provide grief counciling, but no one attended. Sue mentions between insults that she had a tree planted in the spot where she caught Finn and Quinn making out for the first time. Later, in the Choir Room, Will wants to have a memorial just for the Glee Club, during which they can sing anything that reminded them of Finn, starting the next day. Mercedes says that she can't wait, and sings The Pretenders' I'll Stand by You, because she remembered Finn mentioned he sung it to the sonogram of Quinn's baby when he thought he was the father. Sue calls Kurt into her office and tells him the tree he bought for the memorial garden has been stolen, which is revealed to be Puck's doing. Sue asks for a refund to buy another tree, which Kurt gives to her. Afterwards, Kurt is seen with Burt and Carole sorting through Finn's things, deciding on what to keep and what to donate. As they sort, they find different items that remind them of Finn and events in his life. Kurt keeps the ball from the first football game he won with his brother, along with Finn's letterman jacket. He remembers seeing him walk through the hallways, and says that it was like watching Superman arrive. Burt keeps a lamp from Finn and Kurt's redecorated bedroom. He is grief-stricken, feeling that he never showed enough affection to him and consequently Finn never understood just how much he loved him. Carole almost breaks down, unable to deal with the thought of no longer having her son. At McKinley, students are signing a dumpster which Kurt had been thrown into during the first few weeks of his sophomore year. Puck demands Finn's jacket from Kurt, saying that he has a whole room to remember him, while Puck has nothing, but Kurt refuses to give him the jacket. The scene then cuts to Artie and Sam's performance of Fire and Rain. Santana leaves in the middle of it to check out Finn's memorial in the hallway, where she sees Bree and other Cheerios turn off the candles. She demands they stop, but Bree informs her that Sue has ordered it. Santana demands that Figgins do something, but she finds out that he has been demoted to janitor. Enraged, she goes to Sue's office and has an argument with her, which ends with Santana shoving Sue. Tina goes to Emma because she's sad about her look, surprising Emma, who thought it would be for advice about Finn's death. Will comes in after this and Emma suggests that he isn't letting himself mourn because of his need to stay strong for the kids. Afterwards, Puck has a heart-to-heart conversation with Coach Beiste. He feels that he's lost his way and no longer has Finn to point it out for him. Shannon consoles him, telling him that all they have now is Finn's voice in their hearts, and they have to learn to point out their way on their own. The next to perform is Santana, who after giving a few "bitchy" comments, starts to performs If I Die Young, but breaks down before she can finish it. The New Directions realise how upset she is by the death of Finn, but when Will and Mike go to embrace her, she screams and flees from the choir room. She finds her way to the auditorium, taking a seat on the stage. Kurt follows her and has a heart-to-heart talk with her. She reveals that she wanted to surprise everyone by saying nice things about Finn, but she was embarrased and ashamed by how badly she had treated Finn. Kurt asks her to say them to him and she refused until he convinced her to. She reads him a few anecdotes concerning Finn she wrote down and asks Kurt to leave. He does, but not before giving her the jacket as a gift to allow her to remember Finn. Many of the New Directions are gathered at Finn's locker memorial and place red drumsticks in honor of him. Kitty remarks that it is cheesy but Kurt appears with Rachel who says that it is "perfect". Puck performs No Surrender in the choir room but Santana storms in after the song and begins arguing with him, accusing him of stealing Finn's jacket when she fell asleep in the nurses' office. Puck insists that he didn't take it and Will breaks up the fight. Kurt then tells Puck to give the jacket back as it is now Santana's. Santana pays a visit to Sue to apologize but Sue tells her that everything she said was right, and that she feels destroyed because Finn died thinking that she hated him. She tells Santana that she knew Finn would be a good teacher and was looking forward to teaching alongside him for the next thirty years but now, she just feels empty. Will then finds Santana hanging up posters for a $10,000 reward for the jacket, which she says is bait so she can beat up whoever stole it. She tells Will that she used to enjoy coming back to McKinley but now, it just makes her fell sad because of everything she's lost. She then says that she won`t be coming back for a while, or maybe ever and the two of them hug. Puck and Beiste have a heart to heart after he has re-planted the memorial tree about how in many years time, nobody will know who the tree is for. Puck tells Beiste he is joining the Air Force and laments over no longer having Finn to tell him what to do. Beiste tells him to make the most of his life and he departs on his motorcycle. She then smiles, seeing that Puck had carved "Quarterback" into the tree. Rachel is standing in front of her friends in the choir room, telling them that she doesn't really know what to say. She says that she loved Finn and that she knows Finn loved her, too, and that he also loved everyone in glee club, past and present. She goes on, explaining that before Finn came into her life, she used to sing alone in the car and when she and Finn got together, the first song they sung while driving was Make You Feel My Love, which she then sings for Finn. Later, Rachel finds Will alone in the Choir Room. When she asks him how he's doing, he says that he's okay and asks her about her. Rachel says that she doesn't know how she feels, but that she used to have her future all figured out. She says that she was going to do some big Broadway work, he was going to be a teacher at McKinley and when they were ready she was just going to walk through the door of the Choir Room and say "I'm home". When Will asks her if she told Finn about this, Rachel says that she didn't have to tell Finn, that he knew. She shows Will a plaque with a picture of Finn and a quote of his, "The show must go...all over the place...or something", which she has made and together, they hang it up in the Choir Room. Will arrives home and, sitting down on the sofa, pulls Finn's letterman jacket out of his bag. Emma returns home to find Will in the living room, clutching the jacket and weeping. She rushes over to comfort him, and they hug, crying together. The episode ends with the words "Cory Monteith 1982-2013". Songs *The Quarterback, an EP accompanying the tribute episode, was released October 7, 2013. Guest Cast Guest Stars *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste *Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson-Hummel *Iqbal Theba as Mr. Figgins *Erinn Westbrook as Bree Co-Star *Pamela Chan as Dottie Kazatori Uncredited *Chelsea as Jordan Stern Trivia *The title card was made by a fan and showed Finn's silhouette from Don't Stop Believin' in the Glee logo. *The title The Quarterback is a reference to the position Finn Hudson played on the football team. *When Kurt is packing up to head to Lima, he briefly addressed the fact that we wouldn't learn how Finn died. Because, as he said, "Who cares? One moment in his whole life. I care more about how he lived." *One of the notes on the lockers says, "Finn - You are our star that left too soon. But we will always look up to find you. <3 Zach & Brooke." which is written by Zach Woodlee and Brooke Lipton, who are choreographers for the show. *This is the third episode ever to be written by all three co-creators, the other two being Pilot and Showmance. *All profits made from selling the music in this episode were donated to one of Cory's favorite charities: Project Limelight. Source *Almost every scene in the episode was from the first take due to the actors and crew members having such a hard time shooting it. Source *Finn's plaque says, "The show must go...all over the place...or something." This is a quote from the second season episode, A Night of Neglect. *This is the third time Time For Some Girl Talk doesn't play during the closing credits. The first time was in Pilot and the second in Shooting Star. However, in the Italian, Australian, in Philippines and in Latin American airing of the episode, the song was played and is included on the iTunes version. *First time since Goodbye that Rachel and Puck have sung in the front of the Glee Club. *In the scene in which Burt, Carole, and Kurt are in Finn's bedroom, a photo of Finn and Rachel is shown. This photo is from Asian F. *The episode gained a 7.4 million viewership and 2.9 rating, up significantly from the last episode, making it the most watched episode of Glee since Britney 2.0, and the highest rating episode of Season Five thus far. Source Errors *When Santana checks on Finn's locker, her nails are painted black. But when she is in Sue's office, her nails are unpainted. Deleted Scenes *The scene of an empty hallway and the Cheerios and football team walking down the hall remembering Finn which was shown in the promo, didn't end up being shown in the episode. *The scene with New Directions walking down the hallway, someone places a football at the memorial, Blaine puts down a pair of drumsticks and looks up at Finn's locker which was shown in the promo, didn't end up being shown in the episode. *The scene where Rachel cries on Mr. Schue's shoulder after he put Finn's plaque on the wall, which was shown in the promo, didn't end up being shown in the episode. *A scene with Puck and military recruitment was supposed to involve some “nerdy” people signing up with the recruiters was supposed to be in the episode, but it wasn't shown. Gallery FinnNecklace LeaMicheleRachelBerry.png corytributejanetwitter.png E698482e11cd11e3ab2122000a9f4dc5 7.jpg Base.jpg AKAAA.png Trailers.jpg BTGT4NLIQAABLti.jpg 359px-Tumblr_msl1xuHgp51r4ezfzo2_500.jpg BVHZW-oCEAIr3A9.jpeg 51F7ER0GE-L._SL500_AA280_.jpg Tumblr mu4gld4J391qaxxelo1 500.gif Zackbrooke.jpg TQ.png WillandRachel_promo_TheQuarterback.png Finnforever.png TheQuarterbackPromo6.gif TheQuarterbackPromo2.gif thehardestwordtosay.gif isgoodbye.gif gleefarewelltofinn.gif PromoFarewelltoFinn8.gif PromoFarewelltoFinn7.gif PromoFarewelltoFinn6.gif PromoFarewelltoFinn5.gif PromoFarewelltoFinn4.gif PromoFarewelltoFinn3.gif PromoFarewelltoFinn2.gif PromoFarewelltoFinn1.gif BVhlbHYCAAExelf.jpg Mercedes5x03.PNG Tumblr muhfr6hGDc1s76oc5o5 500.gif Kurtvoiceover TheQuarterback.png Tumblr muhfr6hGDc1s76oc5o4 250.gif Tumblr muhfr6hGDc1s76oc5o3 250.gif Tumblr muhfr6hGDc1s76oc5o2 250.gif Tumblr muhfr6hGDc1s76oc5o1 250.gif tumblr_muhgxasjwx1qb2xtpo1_250.gif tumblr_muhgxasjwx1qb2xtpo2_250.gif tumblr_muhgxasjwx1qb2xtpo3_250.gif tumblr_muhgxasjwx1qb2xtpo4_250.gif tumblr_muhgxasjwx1qb2xtpo5_250.gif tumblr_muhgxasjwx1qb2xtpo6_250.gif tumblr_muhgxasjwx1qb2xtpo7_250.gif tumblr_muhgxasjwx1qb2xtpo8_250.gif tumblr_muhere9GqD1qk08n1o1_500.gif FamilyHug.gif Tinasobbing.gif Klainecrying.gif Bradandduanemessage.jpg Tumblr muhgcgVVLN1ql1znmo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr muhgcgVVLN1ql1znmo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr muhgcgVVLN1ql1znmo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr muhgcgVVLN1ql1znmo1 250 (1).gif Finn Plaque.jpg Scaredsue TQ.png JFCTHISSCENE alltheawardstonaya santanasuefight.png TQ7.gif TQ6.gif Fireandrain sartie.png TQ5.gif TQ4.gif TQ3.gif TQ2.gif TQ1.gif Tumblr muhj03KG2c1r4spfto2 250.gif Tumblr muhj03KG2c1r4spfto1 250.gif MYFML10.gif MYFML9.gif MYFML8.gif MYFML7.gif MYFML6.gif MYFML5.gif MYFML4.gif MYFML3.gif MYFML2.gif MYFML1.gif Kurt_TheQuarterback1.gif Kurt_TheQuarterback2.gif Kurt_TheQuarterback3.gif Kurt_TheQuarterback4.gif Willjacket TQ.jpg Illstandbyyou mercedes TQ.jpg Sartie Fire and rain.jpg Puckurt TQ.jpg Santina TQ.jpg Puck TQ.jpg Willsantanahug2TQ.jpg Willsantanahug1TQ.jpg Santanajacket TQ.gif PuckBeistescene2 TQ.png PuckBeistescene1 TQ.png CoryMonteith_1982-2013.jpg Suetana_TheQuarterback1.gif Suetana_TheQuarterback2.gif Suetana_TheQuarterback3.gif Suetana_TheQuarterback4.gif Suetana_TheQuarterback5.gif Suetana_TheQuarterback6.gif Tumblr muhkbll0BG1rqw5sqo6 250.gif Tumblr muhkbll0BG1rqw5sqo5 250.gif Tumblr muhkbll0BG1rqw5sqo4 250.gif Tumblr muhkbll0BG1rqw5sqo3 250.gif Tumblr muhkbll0BG1rqw5sqo2 250.gif Tumblr muhkbll0BG1rqw5sqo1 250.gif Tumblr muhnhbD1Qf1rit0mko1 500.jpg 5.03Still1.jpg 5.03Still2.jpg 5.03Still3.jpg 5.03Still4.jpg 5.03Still5.jpg 5.03Still6.jpg 5.03Still7.jpg Tumblr muhiueYU4r1qitckbo4 250.gif Tumblr muhiueYU4r1qitckbo3 250.gif Tumblr muhiueYU4r1qitckbo2 250.gif Tumblr muhiueYU4r1qitckbo1 250.gif seasonolove5.gif seasonsolove.gif seasonsolove2.gif seasonsolove3.gif seasonsolove4.gif tumblr_muhl2pSLgD1qbnvfdo2_250.gif blainetq.gif kurttq.gif mercedestq.gif piestetq.gif racheltq.gif samtq.gif santanatq.gif tinatq.gif wemmatq.gif isbymercedes.gif mercedestq2.gif mercedestq3.gif mercedestq4.gif mercedestq5.gif mercedestq6.gif solmercedes.gif solmercedes2.gif weloveyoufinn.gif ifistartcryingidontthinkilleverstop.gif peistetq2.gif peistetq3.gif pucktq2.gif pucktq3.gif pucktq4.gif singingisntgiongtobringhimback.gif solpuck.gif ohyeahtq.gif tumblr_muhnns4v9T1rt5ctno1_250.gif tumblr_muhnns4v9T1rt5ctno2_250.gif tumblr_muhnns4v9T1rt5ctno3_250.gif tumblr_muhnns4v9T1rt5ctno4_250.gif tumblr_muhnns4v9T1rt5ctno5_250.gif tumblr_muhnns4v9T1rt5ctno6_250.gif tumblr_muhnsbIzjV1qe4lc8o1_250.gif tumblr_muhnsbIzjV1qe4lc8o2_250.gif tumblr_muhnsbIzjV1qe4lc8o3_250.gif tumblr_muhnsbIzjV1qe4lc8o4_250.gif tumblr_muhnsbIzjV1qe4lc8o5_r1_250.gif tumblr_muhnsbIzjV1qe4lc8o6_r1_250.gif tumblr_muhoqyeAFm1rlylr1o1_250.gif tumblr_muhoqyeAFm1rlylr1o2_250.gif tumblr_muhoqyeAFm1rlylr1o3_r1_250.gif tumblr_muhoqyeAFm1rlylr1o4_250.gif tumblr_muhoqyeAFm1rlylr1o6_250.gif whatswiththebanksyloserparade.gif youreexhausting.gif youseriouslydontrecognizethisdumpseter.gif tumblr_muhgln5Jdi1swlefro1_250.gif tumblr_muhgln5Jdi1swlefro2_250.gif Tumblr muhi540IgN1qcpsrlo4 250.gif Tumblr muhi540IgN1qcpsrlo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr muhi540IgN1qcpsrlo1 250.gif Tumblr muhi540IgN1qcpsrlo3 250.gif tumblr_muhiaagRZL1qzmpdjo1_250.gif tumblr_muhiaagRZL1qzmpdjo2_250.gif tumblr_muhiaagRZL1qzmpdjo3_250.gif tumblr_muhiaagRZL1qzmpdjo4_250.gif tumblr_muhiaagRZL1qzmpdjo5_250.gif tumblr_muhiaagRZL1qzmpdjo6_250.gif tumblr_muhijtTKYK1s9hstwo1_250.gif tumblr_muhijtTKYK1s9hstwo2_250.gif tumblr_muhijtTKYK1s9hstwo3_250.gif tumblr_muhijtTKYK1s9hstwo4_250.gif tumblr_muhkl8ayd11sd5847o1_250.gif tumblr_muhkl8ayd11sd5847o2_250.gif tumblr_muhkl8ayd11sd5847o3_250.gif tumblr_muhkl8ayd11sd5847o4_r1_250.gif tumblr_muhkp8v37H1s44w51o1_250.gif tumblr_muhkp8v37H1s44w51o4_250.gif tumblr_muhkp8v37H1s44w51o5_250.gif tumblr_muhkp8v37H1s44w51o7_250.gif tumblr_muhkp8v37H1s44w51o8_250.gif tumblr_muhkp8v37H1s44w51o9_250.gif tumblr_muhkp8v37H1s44w51o10_250.gif Tumblr muhluaFnON1s57bimo5 250.gif Tumblr muhluaFnON1s57bimo3 250.gif Tumblr muhluaFnON1s57bimo2 250.gif Tumblr muhluaFnON1s57bimo4 250.gif Tumblr muhluaFnON1s57bimo7 250.gif Tumblr muhluaFnON1s57bimo8 250.gif Tumblr muhluaFnON1s57bimo6 250.gif Tumblr muhluaFnON1s57bimo9 250.gif Tumblr muhluaFnON1s57bimo1 250.gif Tumblr muhluaFnON1s57bimo10 250.gif Tumblr muht9d9DcF1s57bimo2 500.gif Nomegustatq.gif Tumblr muhrd4O9GN1s57bimo8 250.gif Tumblr muhrd4O9GN1s57bimo7 250.gif Tumblr muhrd4O9GN1s57bimo6 250.gif Tumblr muhrd4O9GN1s57bimo5 250.gif Tumblr muhrd4O9GN1s57bimo4 250.gif Tumblr muhrd4O9GN1s57bimo1 250.gif Tumblr muhrd4O9GN1s57bimo3 250.gif Tumblr muhrd4O9GN1s57bimo2 250.gif Tumblr muhgo7ucrS1r4yh8wo8 r2 250.gif Tumblr muhhge3iox1qclplbo2 250.gif Tumblr muhhge3iox1qclplbo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr muhhge3iox1qclplbo4 250.gif Tumblr muhhge3iox1qclplbo5 250.gif Tumblr muhhge3iox1qclplbo6 250.gif Tumblr muhhge3iox1qclplbo1 250.gif tumblr_muhg49byV21qfx9mto1_250.gif tumblr_muhg49byV21qfx9mto2_250.gif tumblr_muhg49byV21qfx9mto3_r2_250.gif tumblr_muheygLzJH1qd8eico1_1280.jpg tumblr_muhyqpRHX81s57bimo1_250.gif tumblr_muhyqpRHX81s57bimo2_250.gif tumblr_muhyqpRHX81s57bimo3_250.gif tumblr_muhyqpRHX81s57bimo4_250.gif tumblr_muhyqpRHX81s57bimo5_250.gif tumblr_muhyqpRHX81s57bimo6_250.gif tumblr_muhyqpRHX81s57bimo7_250.gif tumblr_muhyqpRHX81s57bimo8_250.gif tumblr_muhyqpRHX81s57bimo9_250.gif tumblr_muhyqpRHX81s57bimo10_250.gif tumblr_mui560gqCI1s57bimo1_250.gif tumblr_mui560gqCI1s57bimo2_250.gif tumblr_mui560gqCI1s57bimo3_250.gif tumblr_mui560gqCI1s57bimo4_250.gif tumblr_mui560gqCI1s57bimo5_250.gif tumblr_mui560gqCI1s57bimo6_250.gif tumblr_mui560gqCI1s57bimo7_250.gif tumblr_mui560gqCI1s57bimo8_250.gif tumblr_mui560gqCI1s57bimo9_250.gif tumblr_mui560gqCI1s57bimo10_250.gif tumblr_muhzn6gPRS1rl53x2o1_250.gif tumblr_muhzn6gPRS1rl53x2o2_250.gif tumblr_muhzn6gPRS1rl53x2o3_250.gif tumblr_muhzn6gPRS1rl53x2o4_250.gif tumblr_muhzn6gPRS1rl53x2o6_250.gif tumblr_muhzn6gPRS1rl53x2o5_250.gif tumblr_muhzn6gPRS1rl53x2o7_250.gif tumblr_muhzn6gPRS1rl53x2o8_250.gif Tumblr mui9g5RR2W1rl53x2o1 250.gif Tumblr mui9g5RR2W1rl53x2o2 250.gif Tumblr mui9g5RR2W1rl53x2o3 250.gif Tumblr mui9g5RR2W1rl53x2o4 250.gif Tumblr mui9g5RR2W1rl53x2o5 250.gif Tumblr mui9g5RR2W1rl53x2o6 250.gif Tumblr mui9g5RR2W1rl53x2o7 250.gif Tumblr mui9g5RR2W1rl53x2o8 250.gif tumblr_mui5wehXjT1rzmt8uo6_250.gif tumblr_mui5wehXjT1rzmt8uo5_250.gif tumblr_mui5wehXjT1rzmt8uo3_250.gif tumblr_mui5wehXjT1rzmt8uo2_250.gif tumblr_mui5wehXjT1rzmt8uo4_250.gif tumblr_mui5wehXjT1rzmt8uo7_250.gif tumblr_mui5wehXjT1rzmt8uo1_250.gif tumblr_mui5wehXjT1rzmt8uo8_250.gif Tumblr muhmjvYy401sd5847o10 250.gif Tumblr muhmjvYy401sd5847o6 250.gif Tumblr muhmjvYy401sd5847o1 250.gif Tumblr muhmjvYy401sd5847o3 250.gif Tumblr muhmjvYy401sd5847o5 250.gif Tumblr muhmjvYy401sd5847o7 250.gif Tumblr muhmjvYy401sd5847o2 250.gif Tumblr muhmjvYy401sd5847o8 250.gif Tumblr muhmjvYy401sd5847o4 250.gif Tumblr muhmjvYy401sd5847o9 250.gif tumblr_mui9aaFFvO1qg8euoo1_250.gif tumblr_mui9aaFFvO1qg8euoo2_250.gif tumblr_mui9aaFFvO1qg8euoo3_250.gif tumblr_mui9aaFFvO1qg8euoo4_250.gif normal_001~963.jpg normal_002~876.jpg normal_003~818.jpg normal_004~772.jpg normal_005~720.jpg normal_006~665.jpg normal_007~612.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h14m01s210.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h14m00s190.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h13m56s156.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h13m52s114.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h13m50s96.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h13m44s33.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h13m42s16.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h13m40s248.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h13m37s219.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h13m33s181.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h22m50s102.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h22m38s209.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h22m28s150.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h22m25s124.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h22m11s235.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h22m02s156.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h21m59s125.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h21m54s62.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h21m43s221.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h20m07s22.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h26m20s167.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h26m06s39.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h26m01s228.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h25m57s194.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h25m54s172.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h25m41s20.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h25m36s239.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h25m25s125.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h24m53s66.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h24m46s3.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h32m20s182.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h32m16s148.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h32m11s98.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h31m58s223.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h32m07s57.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h31m55s195.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h31m53s171.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h31m50s139.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h31m47s113.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h31m45s88.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h36m20s6.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h36m01s79.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h35m57s56.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h35m55s28.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h35m49s232.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h35m47s204.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h35m44s176.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h35m42s152.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h35m39s125.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h35m36s95.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h41m39s138.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h41m27s27.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h41m16s171.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h41m13s137.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h41m10s103.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h41m07s78.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h41m04s51.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h41m01s17.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h40m55s205.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h40m45s112.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h48m10s207.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h47m36s130.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h47m20s225.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h46m09s21.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h45m54s129.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h45m49s85.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h45m46s56.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h45m42s1.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h45m38s226.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h45m35s201.jpg Tumblr muj93wA9bC1qa8rqwo1 250.gif Tumblr muj93wA9bC1qa8rqwo2 250.gif Tumblr muj93wA9bC1qa8rqwo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr muj93wA9bC1qa8rqwo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr muj93wA9bC1qa8rqwo4 r2 250.gif Tumblr muj93wA9bC1qa8rqwo6 r2 250.gif Tumblr muj93wA9bC1qa8rqwo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr muj93wA9bC1qa8rqwo8 r1 250.gif tumblr_muicrcwTMx1rzmt8uo5_250.gif tumblr_muicrcwTMx1rzmt8uo1_250.gif tumblr_muicrcwTMx1rzmt8uo8_250.gif tumblr_muicrcwTMx1rzmt8uo6_250.gif tumblr_muicrcwTMx1rzmt8uo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_muicrcwTMx1rzmt8uo7_250.gif tumblr_muicrcwTMx1rzmt8uo3_250.gif tumblr_muicrcwTMx1rzmt8uo4_250.gif Tumblr mui5ifDkCm1sd5847o10 250.gif Tumblr mui5ifDkCm1sd5847o8 250.gif Tumblr mui5ifDkCm1sd5847o7 250.gif Tumblr mui5ifDkCm1sd5847o9 250.gif Tumblr mui5ifDkCm1sd5847o2 250.gif Tumblr mui5ifDkCm1sd5847o1 250.gif Tumblr mui5ifDkCm1sd5847o3 250.gif Tumblr mui5ifDkCm1sd5847o6 250.gif Tumblr mui5ifDkCm1sd5847o4 250.gif Tumblr mui5ifDkCm1sd5847o5 250.gif tumblr_muhit7o0ob1qclplbo1_250.gif tumblr_muhit7o0ob1qclplbo2_250.gif tumblr_muhit7o0ob1qclplbo4_250.gif tumblr_muhit7o0ob1qclplbo5_250.gif tumblr_muhit7o0ob1qclplbo3_250.gif tumblr_muhit7o0ob1qclplbo6_250.gif 503Selects_04kk.jpg tumblr_musn7gJM0l1qaedvuo4_250.gif tumblr_musn7gJM0l1qaedvuo2_250.gif tumblr_musn7gJM0l1qaedvuo6_250.gif tumblr_musn7gJM0l1qaedvuo8_250.gif Tumblr my5d21PHHa1qd5s0eo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr my8m0cTNPE1qa8rqwo4 250.gif Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h04m54s8.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h04m18s167.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h04m16s142.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h04m08s65.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h04m05s39.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h03m57s228.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h03m54s195.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h03m51s164.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h03m44s92.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h03m39s32.jpg SOL-1.gif SOL-2.gif SOL-3.gif SOL-4.gif SOL-5.gif Tumblr mujn6wXdpX1rixpayo2 r2 250.gif Tumblr mujn6wXdpX1rixpayo1 r1 250.gif Quotes Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Five Episodes